Sonic shorts
by Chaotic hedgehog
Summary: So, here are my Sonic Shorts. OCs included, random, and slightly serious at times. Haters will be ignored, flamers will have the fire thrown back at them, and I hope everyone will enjoy them. No 9: read it. Rated T Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, dear friends and fellow writers! I, Chaotic hedgehog, have decided to take up with a few others in my family, and writer a series of shorts. Some may be crossovers, all will contain OCs and the characters you know and love. As I said, here is number one**

**Summary: Kelly the echidna had two secrets. One to do with her life, the other to do with her friend, Xsus. But when one secret is costing the echidna, both of them are revealed to Xsus.**

**Xsus- 15**

**Kelly- 15**

**Chaos- ageless**

**Sonic- 26**

**Robyn Prower- ageless**

**Cream- 15**

**Shawn- unknown**

**Everyone else- 5 years older than they are currently**

**Note: this is AU to the original storyline**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade the Chao. Robyn, the Prower family (bar Tails) Kelly the echidna and Shawn the echidna belong to BlackStormNomad. Xsus belongs to BlackSandHeart, and the Sonic team belong to SEGA. Thanks also goes to Strife the Dark 152 for giving me the inspiration**

Chaos couldn't believe the news. Well, he could, but he refused to. He practically flew into the hospital, and looked around wildly, before sensing a certain energy, and Chaos Controlling to that place. He turned to see Xsus, Robyn Prower, and Sonic the hedgehog, the last two crying, and while the former stared at everyone, confused "wha- can someone tell me…?" Chaos started to speak, but the doctor took over "allow me." He took a second to stare at Xsus "your friend, Kelly, had quite an illness. I'm afraid she's dying."

Xsus paled "what?" Cream appeared, flying through a window using her ears. She looked "oh… this is about…?" Chaos nodded, his throat dry "yeah…" Xsus stared at them, like he was trying to do a massive 'connect-the-dots' puzzle "you all knew…?" the doctor continued "it seems to have flared up, and nothing we have tried will work. And we have tried everything."

Xsus gulped "can I… go see her? Cream started forward, but Nightshade beat her to it, wriggling through just as the cat shut the door behind him. He found a blue echidna, looking older than she should, and too sick. It didn't match her cheerful personality. Xsus gulped, and Nightshade flew up next to him, looking at him, concerned. She muttered something in her language, which Xsus translated in his mind, and smiled weakly "thanks, Nightshade…" he turned his attention to the echidna.

Xsus spoke, his voice heavy "Kelly." The blue echidna coughed, before saying weakly "Xsus… Nightshade, too." The girl coughed again, then tried to sit up, but she was too weak. A muffin sat uneaten on the bedside table. Xsus noticed that she still had her bracelet, a gift from her brother, on, and a pair of blue earrings, shaped like fire. Xsus himself had given those to her for her birthday. Xsus tried not to cry at that fact, and said "why? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kelly shook her head "I- I didn't want to believe it myself. I thought if I didn't say anything about it, it would go away. And…" she went for his hand, but decided against it, as if touching him was cause her time to come even sooner "I didn't want to see you like this, Xsus."

While this conversation was going on, Chaos started pacing, in an effort to try and calm himself. It had no effect. Chaos cursed "I could've helped. I _should've_ helped. I thought it wouldn't come to this so quickly…" his eyes teared up "she's my friend as much as she is Xsus'. It's killing him, I'm betting…"

Xsus frowned "y-you what?" Kelly gestured for him to come closer, and she kissed him on the cheek. His eyes welled up, and he blushed. Kelly whispered "I love you. I knew you loved Cream, and I wanted the best for you. I didn't mind keeping my feelings hidden, as long as you were happy…" Xsus started crying, and he hugged Kelly "by the Light Givers…! This… this can't be goodbye… you're like the sister I never had, Kelly!" his eyes started gleaming with a hope "Chaos is here, we can use his Chaos regeneration…"

Kelly held up a hand, and Xsus went quiet, and started crying again "I- I told Chaos after I found out he could help me through that exact way… I begged him not to… and in my mind… it would be better with me dead, than to have me alive, but know that I was on my deathbed…" she broke into a coughing fit. Xsus seemed to accept the fact that Kelly would die soon "does… does it hurt?"

Kelly shook her head "I just feel tired… really tired…" she looked somewhat happy "fifteen years… I've done a lot in those years… its not what I've expected to do, but I won't complain…" she coughed again, then took off her bracelet "its yours…" Xsus seemed horrified "I can't… I can't have this!"

Kelly was tired, but she put on a face that said 'do not argue, I'm too tried.' "it'll gather dust if I keep it with me, you can have it… and Xsus? Here's a request for everyone…" Xsus smiled sadly "what?" Kelly tried to smile "if you see my brother Shawn, kick his butt for me…"

She coughed, and Xsus could see she was going. His eyes filled with tears, but her remained calm "I'll never forget you, Kelly." Kelly smiled tiredly "nor will I, you." Xsus pulled her in for a hug, and tears started rolling down his face. He heard Kelly mutter two words, then her final breath passed through her body. Xsus laid her down, and stared at her. Her face was calm, peaceful. She had died knowing she'd admitted her love. Xsus smiled, fresh tears dropped down from his cheeks, onto Kelly face. He said in a gravelly voice "farewell, Kelly."

Chaos was still pacing when the door opened. Nightshade flew out, perching herself on the hedgehog's shoulder. Xsus walked out, head down, fists clenched, and he was wearing Kelly's bracelet. Chaos gulped "is she…?" Xsus looked up, and his eyes, bloodshot from crying, told them all they needed to know. Cream went up and hugged Xsus, while Sonic hugged Robyn, even though he knew Shadow would probably kill him later. Chaos stared at them. He, after experiencing the death of Maria, had learned to keep his emotions to himself. But even his barriers on his emotions cracked, a single tear sliding down his face.

The place was pretty much full. Team Heroes, the Dimension Jumpers- including Sierra- and the Prower family were all there. An old dog droned on "we are here today to celebrate the life, and mourn the loss, of Kelly the echidna. She was a lively personality, and was only fifteen when she passed." The service went on, and Xsus had a part.

He began "I knew Kelly for five years of my life… those five… they were probably the best five in my life. Kelly was like the sister I never had. And to see her the way I did… it almost killed me. Before she died, she admitted… that she loved me. More than a friend, more than a brother. She knew that would be impossible, but she held onto her feelings, right to the end. She was a great friend, a brave fighter, and a good listener… if you could catch her."

He sat down to applause, and the service went on. Eventually it was over, and everyone went to see her. Xsus gently stroked her cheek. Cream handed him the flowers she'd been keeping. He placed them next to her gently "I hope you're happy… wherever you are… I hope the Council of death gives you a fair treatment… forever and always, Kelly."

Chaos stepped forward next, Nightshade with him. The red hedgehog knelt down next to her, and placed a hand on her forehead, as if giving her a blessing. He whispered "may you be happy wherever you may be. Don't ever forget us…" Nightshade sat on her head, for the last time, and said something in her language. Chaos started to translate, but choked up halfway "for a good friend, and an excellent play mate. On behalf of every Chao you met… farewell, and never forget, Kelly the echidna." Chaos stepped away, and everything went into blur. Xsus barely remembered the coffin being laid in the grave.

The wake was held at the Prower household. Xsus smiled at Robyn "Robyn… thanks." The grey fox smiled "no problems." The party started, everyone talking about their memories with Kelly. Chaos frowned. His sense of danger was acting up, like something very unpleasant was near.

A few hours into the party, someone knocked on the door. Xsus frowned "I got it." He opened it, and a grey echidna was standing there. He walked in, pushing past Xsus. The cat frowned, shutting the door. The party died down the moment the echidna stepped into the main room "well, this is weird. All these people for that _brat._" Knuckles growled "you've got some nerve, coming here!"

The grey echidna chuckled "ah, Knuckles, Knuckles. We all know I'm the better out of the two of us." Xsus frowned "who are you?" the grey echidna turned, and Xsus noticed some similarities with another echidna "I am Shawn the echidna. I am, or was, the brother of your recently deceased friend, Kelly. Though why you called her a friend, I have no clue."

Knuckles frowned "we all know you are jealous of her! She got the right to the Artic Fire. It sensed your lust for power, and that's why it rejected you!" Shawn moved faster than they could comprehend. He slammed his fist into Knuckles face, and he echidna fell over, knocked out in one. Xsus growled, and a wave of water-that came from Light knows where- slammed into Shawn. A Chaos spear hit its mark at the same time, and Shawn hit the floor.

Shawn chuckled as he got up "I don't see why you're all getting so worked up about it. Kelly deserved to get that illness. She deserved to die. She deserved all the things that came to her." Chaos growled, hands on blades "like you, abusing her? You, Aero, and all your friends scarring her in that way? You're sicker than your lust for power!"

Shawn laughed "again, no need for being so worked up. I'm saying my mind, because its true." Xsus frowned, then stared at Chaos "I'm getting tired of this guy's attitude." Chaos sighed "I hate trolls." With that, the two charged, and all Light and Dark broke loose inside the Prower mansion.

Xsus yelped as a fist almost made contact with his skull. Chaos flashed over, and sucker-punched Shawn, so the shot went wild. Chaos grinned at the cat "keep your guard up!" Chaos prepared himself, and skidded away when Shawn barrelled into him. The two went through the doors and outside the mansion. The fight went hand to hand.

Xsus charged, using the gauntlet method again to cover distance. Having trained more and more seriously, Xsus had become expert with hand-to-hand-combat. Chaos ran alongside him, and gave him a hand when Shawn decided it would be good to start attacking trees, knocking them down to impede the two's progress.

Xsus went through everything, and aimed a kick at Shawn. The echidna turned, apparently thinking he was triumphant, and got a kick in the chest for his troubles. He fell over, winded. Xsus frowned "some brother _you _are. You diss Kelly again, you'll have _me _to answer to."

Shawn frowned "I'm sorry, I don't like that option." Xsus started to speak, but Shawn spun his foot around, tripping Xsus. The cat fell over, his jaw snapping closed with a sickening '_CRACK!_' Chaos ran up, glanced at Xsus, and picked him up, placing him in a piggy-back position before carrying on.

Shawn burst out of the forest, in time to see a cliff edge. He cursed and looked around. A voice said "one exit: down." Shawn turned to see Chaos, a blade in one hand, the other supporting Xsus. Chaos levelled his blade "if you act like such a prat all the time, I can see why the Artic Fire chose Kelly over you.

Xsus groaned, standing up. He immediately got into a stance, an ice blade forming in his hand. Shawn laughed "with a single punch, I knocked that echidna out. What's saying I can't do that to you?" Chaos shot back with "what's saying we can't cut your head off?" Xsus stepped forward, and the penny dropped for Shawn. He was the one trapped, and he was the one slowly back away towards the cliff edge.

Xsus kept walking, raising his blade. He stared at Shawn "if you see Kelly again, wherever you go, you better apologise, or I'll come down there, and I'll _make _you apologise." Shawn's look of panic turned to one of desperation. He charged Xsus, but found himself almost running into the wicked sharp ice blade. He aimed a punch, but Xsus blocked the move, and elbowed Shawn in the gut, and kicked him where it hurts. Shawn stumbled back.

Shawn was near falling, he was flailing his arms, trying to gain balance. Xsus looked at Chaos "may I?" Chaos shrugged, and Xsus stepped forward "say hi to Kelly for me, after you apologise." The boy lightly tapped Shawn on the chest with his foot. Shawn fell. As he watched, Xsus thought "_I did it, Kelly. I did what you wanted me to do._" He yelled "that one was for Kelly! And as payback for all the things you did to her!"

He turned to Chaos, who smiled, and offered a brotherly hug. Xsus accepted, and started tearing up. Chaos frowned "Xsus, what's up?" Xsus looked down "Shawn, that look he had when he fell," he said quietly, "he looked like Kelly."

_*three years later*_

Sonic smirked as he and Sierra sat next to each other, across from Chaos and Maria. Xsus and Cream were in the seats across from them, and Shadow and Robyn were there too. Most of the gang had come. The mood was slightly upbeat, but the hint of sadness was still there.

When they reached the cemetery, Xsus frowned "guys? Can I go in first? Just by myself?" they shrugged, and Chaos said "sure, go ahead, pal." Xsus grinned. He walked in, looking for the grave. It was one of the fresher ones, and he found it quickly.

He crouched down "hey Kelly. We're doing okay. I- I did what you asked me to. No one will worry about Shawn ever again." He gently kissed the headstone, and walked back, finding the others halfway. Most people wondered why he'd asked, but Xsus locked eyes with Chaos, and the hedgehog nodded. He mouthed "_you did good, pal._"

Xsus nodded, and looked up, seeing the cloud break. For a second- only a second- Xsus thought he saw Kelly's face, smiling down at him. Xsus smiled to himself, doubling his promise never to forget her. The promise was kept in mind for the rest of his life.

**And scene! That was pretty good, and my longest piece of writing! I'm accepting requests for shorts, so send em in! Here are the rules though**

**-no M rated stuff**

**-be clear on what you want**

**-say if you want your characters in it, and leave their profile in a review or PM**

**That's all! Read you around!**


	2. Darkness will fall- part 1

**So, this is a two-shot, based on the one BlackStormNomad wrote. She's awesome, so go check her stories out! Anywho... let's thank the reviewers!**

**Retto: Zap _will _appear, just not in that short, or these two either... and I haven't really done anything like that before, but it was slightly easier, having both Sandy's and Nomad's shorts to look at for guidance... I'm glad you liked, bro! And I know that was slightly confusing, this one is more consistant...**

**Amicus: glad you like, cus I've wrote a lot of them. Yeah, those two together... It would've worked, too! But regardless, my shipping of Xsus/Cream will continue *hides Xsus/Kelly tattoo***

**Lucy Labrador: congrats. You're my first flamer. But let me makes things DEADLY clear to you, okay? You _may _have been on this site longer than I have, and you _may _have 72 more stories than me, but don't think for a single _millisecond _that I will take being pushed around! You like adding blood and gore to your stories, I like OCs in mine. And frankly, by 'we' you mean '_you_' cause I talked to my friends, and they all loved it. So shut up and go read a Sonadow story like the little _caudex_ you are. I appreciate the review, but saying I don't derserve the audience is like saying a grade A* student doesn't deserve University. I won't bother with you next time, it's a waste of effort and time, for one pathetic flamer, so back off, before you have the angry mob tha is my Ohana coming after you.**

**Nomad: I'm glad you liked, and I'm glad I asked for the use of your characters. They're brilliant! I got the intended effect, then! :) and Shawn got every inch of what he deserved!**

**Note: this isn't AU to my storyline. My next story will have a couple of references to it, especially the next part.**

**Chaos: ageless**

**Maria: Ageless**

**Robyn: Ageless**

**Aero: Ageless**

**Everyone else: their regular ages**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade the Chao. Maria and any mention to the characters in Team Heroes are SEGA. Robyn, Aero and the mention of the character Kelly are BlackStorm Nomad's.**

"See you guys soon!" Maria waved to the others, before smiling at Robyn "you good to go?" Robyn smiled, and nodded. The two smiled, and left.

It was getting dark when they came back through the forest. It was Autumn, and the air was crisp. Robyn grinned as a leaf landed in the palm of her hand. The two smiled as they continued walking, but a voice stopped them in their tracks "well, hello there. If it isn't my rose and one of her friends. A pleasant evening, no?"

The two froze, and Robyn sighed "oh come on, not him, not now!" Maria looked around in a circle "show yourself!" the voice chuckled "as you wish." The black hedgehog made his appearance behind Robyn, who whipped around, aiming a blast of Starfire at him, but the hedgehog laughed, grabbing her wrist and wrenching it upward, sending the blast upwards.

Chaos was on top of Tails' workshop, when he saw a flare go into the sky. He frowned "looks like Starfire… but Robyn wouldn't do that, would she?" the hedgehog leapt down from the building, and made his way to the forest.

Robyn strained, but Aero's grip was powerful "let me go, creep!" Aero grinned wickedly "but I'm your creep." Maria gulped, then said "let her go!" the black hedgehog regarded the golden one "and who's going to make me?" he left Robyn for a second "mind you… you are prettier as a hedgehog than a human…" he stroked her cheek, but she pulled away.

Aero glanced between the two "I've decided. Neither of my brothers deserve either of you. You both shall belong to _me_." Maria backed up "don't think so, Aero." Aero hissed "so be it." He launched himself towards Robyn, roughly pushing Maria out of the way.

Robyn yelped as a Chaos spear sped right through the place where her head had been. She hadn't liked it when it was in motion, but she thanked Shadow for the training he did with her. Aero spin-dashed, but Robyn dodged at the last second, causing Aero to do a face-plant. Robyn started attacking him ruthlessly with Starfire.

The last attack caused Aero to hit the ground roughly. Robyn grinned, breathing heavily "looks… like you're done… Aero…" the black hedgehog chuckled, then grinned as dark energy restrained the fox. He laughed, before trying to kiss her on the lips. Robyn's instincts kicked in, and turned her head to the side. Aero's eyes gleamed, and if Robyn could move her arms, she would've face-palmed. She fell for this trick the first time, and this time there was no Kelly to help her.

Aero grinned, and soothed "it's alright my rose, it will _all_ be over soon." He dove in, but when his fangs were millimetres from her neck, a Chaos spear rocketed into the black hedgehog's side, causing him to fly sideways into a tree. Robyn struggled to open her eyes, and she saw Maria, eyes blazing.

The golden hedgehog turned to Robyn "you okay?" Robyn managed to nod "just barely. I'm… so tired… though…" she keeled over, and Maria smiled, before turning towards Aero "you will pay for this, you idiotic excuse for an experiment." Aero laughed "come try me, _little hedgehog_."

Aero launched himself at Maria, who leapt high at the last second, thanks to her control over the wind. The golden hedgehog sent wave after wave of Chaos spears at the black one. Aero dodged most of them, but one hit him point blank, and he howled as he fell to the floor. As he struggled up, he grinned "interesting. You are more powerful than I anticipated." Maria smirked "I'm not that strong. You just have nothing. Zero skills, zero friends, and zero people that actually give one about you!" Aero howled "come down, little hedgehog! Let me crush you and make you mine! It will be quick!"

Maria smiled "are you sure that's what you want?" Aero snarled, and Maria jumped down, boots aimed for Aero's face. The move sent the ARK experiment skidding backward, and Maria did a black-flip in mid-air before landing on the ground safely. She yelled "come out coward! Fight!" Chaos spears came from every direction, and Maria raised a Chaos shield to protect herself. A wave of darkness overtook her, slightly confusing her, and she felt something slip around her waist. The darkness cleared and she saw Aero smirking at her.

Maria strained, but Aero maintained his grip "don't worry. It will be over soon, and you'll feel nothing. Nothing except love for me and hatred for my brothers." Maria's eyes widened, and she tried to scream out, but she couldn't force the words out. She was going to become a vampire, brainwashed to love Aero, and hate Chaos. Tears welled up as she thought "_so this is it. It's been good. If only Chaos knew…_" she closed her eyes as Aero came near. She winced as his fangs touched her skin, and growled as he said "ah yes, you will taste delicious." His breath left her neck, and she breathed in, waiting for the bite. Then she heard a voice that made her open her eyes wide, and made Aero hiss "and just what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Aero turned, getting a good look at the newcomer. It was the same as he remembered. Red fur, black streaks, shade, binders and jet shoes. The only thing new were the binders on his hands, the swords he had against the back of his arms, and the death glare he had on his face "_Chaos._"

**And over to the next!**


	3. Darkness wil fall- part 2

**And here we are! Ha, you really think I'd leave you with that? I'm not _that _heartless! *laughs* anyhwho... all the notes, and the disclaimer, appl from last time.**

Chaos stared at Aero "_well_?" Aero chuckled "ah, if it isn't my little brother." Chaos shook a little, barely able to control his rage "let her go Aero." The black hedgehog smirked "or _what_?" Chaos growled, raising a blade at the black hedgehog "let her go Aero, or I _swear_ I will show you a side of hell you never knew about." Maria gulped. His tone was deadly serious, almost as bad as Xerius' that one time.

Aero smirked, temporarily leaving Maria, but suspending her in dark energy "you think you can take _me_, brother?" Chaos punched Aero in the face "I _know_ I can." Aero wiped the spit off his face "very well." Chaos swung his blades, getting ready to battle "I'll make this quick. I'm the original life-form. I have no time for _failed experiments_." With that, he launched himself at Aero, blades aimed to impale him through the throat.

Aero sidestepped, and fired a Chaos spear, which the other hedgehog deflected with his blade. The red hedgehog flashed around, randomly appearing in different places. Aero growled "come out and fight me!" Chaos grinned "if that's what you want." The flashes signifying Chaos control became more frequent, and Aero howled in pain.

Aero dodged the next attack, and Chaos stopped flashing around. Aero took the opportunity, and lunged at Chaos, fangs on show. Chaos rolled his eyes, and spun under the black hedgehog, kicking him and knocking the wind out of him in the process. Aero growled, hitting the floor with what seemed like a yelp. Chaos chuckled "well, it appears you're not so _almighty_ now, are you? You just yelped."

Aero growled, flashed over and slugged Chaos in the face "I am the Ultimate here! You have no hope, hedgehog, no chance to live!" Chaos grinned, slashing at Aero when he got the chance "I disagree." He hilt bashed the vamp-hog, and watched as he skidded away. "You're the one with nothing, Aero. Maybe you should reconsider your chances with Robyn…" Aero flashed back to him, and started beating the red hedgehog up, big time "you will not mention her, she is mine! Not yours, not our brother's, _mine_!" he threw Chaos back a couple of meters, and watched, laughing as the hedgehog struggled to get up "now, you will witness the transformation of _your_ lover, to _mine_." Chaos struggled up "Maria… no!"

Aero laughed again, before turning to Maria. The girl was still tied up, but the moment she saw Aero, she started struggling franticly. Aero grinned, and whispered in her ear "you'll be fine, my dear. You'll be fine, and you'll be _mine_." Maria did the only thing she could think of: she head-butted him. Aero hissed in pain, then smirked "feisty, eh? You'll do fine…"

Chaos didn't think. He lunged forward, his mind blank of anything except protecting Maria, like he promised himself he'd do. He leapt in front of Maria, yelped as he felt the other hedgehog's fangs sink into his skin, and felt his fist connect with Aero's gut.

Aero growled his he was sent flying. He stood up, looking to see what happened. He found Maria still the same, and his brother glaring at him. The red hedgehog had a hand pressed to his arm, and he growled "you've… really gone and done it this time… _Aero_…" the red hedgehog flew at the black one but a voice cried "_stop_!" Robyn launched herself at the two, hitting Aero out of the way, and stopping Chaos in his tracks "Chaos, you _can't_ let the bite slide! That won't do you any good at all. You'll…" she hesitated "you'll end up like me."

Chaos grinned, surprising the girl. He let go of his wounded arm, and looked at her "if that's what it takes to save a friend, then who cares? _You_ managed to survive, so why can't I?" Robyn blinked. When she'd told someone that could happen to them before, they'd gone completely bonkers, ranging from passing out to screaming. But here this hedgehog was, _smiling_ about it. Chaos brought her back to reality by snapping his fingers in her faces "wake up! There's a vamp-hog I wanna beat up!"

Robyn blinked twice, then looked at Chaos "sorry, what?" Chaos grinned "I was _asking_ if you'd like to help me take down Aero." He offered a hi-five, and Robyn took it, causing Chaos to wince slightly. She sent him a sympathetic look, and said "I'd _love_ to." Chaos smirked, drawing his blades, and Robyn set her hands alight with Starfire. The two launched themselves into battle.

Maria groaned slightly as she woke up. She was on the floor. She sat up, completely oblivious to the fight going on around her. That was, until she yelped in surprise as Aero landed heavily next to her. She backed up and stood up. Chaos grinned at her "Maria! You're okay!" the golden hedgehog smiled, then frowned as she saw Chaos' bite wound "you're not…" Chaos chuckled "oh, this? Aww, that's _nothing_!" Maria rolled her eyes. She was used to that act, and leapt into the fight, firing a Chaos spear into the vamp-hog's mouth as he tried to bite again. Aero gagged, flew backwards and sent Maria a withering glare "maybe I _shouldn't_ try to have you… Robyn's prettier by far as it is. I think I'll _kill_ you instead." Chaos spread his arms in front of her "you aren't going _anywhere_ near her."

Aero chuckled "and _who's_ going to stop me? You, and your _limited_ powers, Chaos? You're too weak now." Chaos chuckled darkly "that's where you're wrong. I haven't relied on my powers at all. My strength comes from my will to protect my friends and kill you." He started floating in the air, energy gathering around him. Light, Dark, wisp, Chaos, all kinds. A ring of wisps emanated from the red hedgehog's body, and his binders came off.

Maria's eyes widened "Robyn, we _need_ to get away!" the fox turned to her "why?" Maria yelped "Chaos is combining all his energy into one shot. We'll get trapped in the blast if we're not careful!" Robyn yelped and nodded, and the two started searching for cover.

Chaos charged up all his energy, and let it all out at once, with a shout of** "_FINAL COLOUR CHAOS BLAST_!"** Released it all. Aero didn't stand chance. The hedgehog ploughed through several trees before resting on the ground. Chaos walked up to Aero, staring at him coldly "go, Aero. Just _go_."

Aero got the message, staring at the red hedgehog, before disappearing into the darkness. Chaos grinned, seeing Robyn and Maria. He took one step towards them, before collapsing onto the ground.

Maria yelped as she saw her friend collapse. Robyn ran over and examined him. She looked at Maria, concern flashing over her face "the bite is starting to take effect. I'll need to take the venom out." She inched towards them arm, and the hedgehog croaked out "Robyn…?" the fox's head shot up, and Chaos continued "you don't have… much time… its getting near… my heart…"

Robyn gulped, and she muttered "forgive me, Chaos, Nightshade, Maria." She revealed her fangs, and gently bit into the wound. She started to suck the venom out, and Chaos gave off a little whimper.

The air was still as the process continued. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, Robyn got up "I think I got it." Maria stared at Chaos with concern "will he be okay?" Robyn studied Maria's face "only time will tell. But being out here won't help him a bit."

Chaos woke up, his head throbbing. He glanced around, but everything was blurry. He made out a figure, and croaked out "_Maria_?" he felt the familiar squeeze on his hand "its me." Chaos smiled "what…?" he tried to ask, but the words got stuck in his throat. Maria smiled, dabbing a wet towel on his forehead "take it easy. Robyn healed you." Chaos' vision became clear "and Aero?" Maria smirked "he won't be bothering us _anytime_ soon." Chaos smiled faintly, before going to sleep again.

**And scene! So, that's no two and three down, Hades knows how many more!**


	4. Happy Christmas, Everyone!

**Here's a Christmas one for ya!**

**Nomad: *grins* I'm glad to see you enjoyed! And always, Nomad! I thank you too!**

**Rya: Aero is like Tails- no matter what hits him, he can always come back! But yeah, that is a risky move, and that line is true, but *shakes* nuff said.**

**Amicus: yeah, he would've turned, but Robyn saved him! :D and kill him, he'll just pop up again...**

**Retto: thank you for seeing my point, Retto. Zap will appear, soon...**

**Note: this is thirty five years into the future, but everyone- bar the kids- is immortal, so they still look their ages**

**-Sangna (Silver and Katherine)**

**-Storm (Chaos and Maria)**

**-Sophie (Sonic and Sierra)**

**-Midna (Tails and Cosmo)**

**-Juno (Jun) (Rouge Xerius)**

**-Sorro (Rouge and Xerius)**

**-Kuro(Knuckles and Shade)**

**-Lizzie (Amy and Jason)**

**-Nygo (Ria and Chase)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Chaos the hedgehog, Nightshade the Chao, Storm the hedgehog, Sangna, Kuro, Sophie, Midna, Juno and Kuro. Sonic team go to SEGA. Kelly, and the Prower fanily (minus Tails) go to BlackStorm Nomad. The Light Givers, Sierra, Sorro, Lizzie and Nygo go to BlackSandHeart**

**Note: obviously this contains OCs**

**Note: this is AU to my storyline. It's still in Sonic's world, however.**

December. The one month that everyone gets excited about. Team Heroes and The Dimension Jumpers were no exception to the group (well, apart from Shadow, Espio and Xerius, but they never really reveal their emotions, so who knows?)

The group had traditions, combining those of the Light Givers with those of Mobius. This included a little tournament, snowball fights, and of course, the dinner. Most things happened in the days leading up to Christmas. Of course, a lot happened on the actual day, to.

"Storm? You mind passing the star up?" Chaos the hedgehog asked. A golden hedgehog with red stripes walked in, carrying a star "sure thing, dad!" having inherited his father's adventurous and dare-devil side, the young hedgehog jumped, bounced off a wall, and dropped the star into his father's hand, receiving a hi-five from the elder hedgehog's right hand, before dropping to the floor safely.

As Chaos placed the star on the tree, he couldn't help but think about his old life, as an experiment. How he'd come so far from being a simple creation to a world saving hero. With that thought, he leapt off his foothold and landed next to his son, with the style of a hero.

The boy turned to face the red hedgehog "can I go see Sophie now?" Chaps chuckled "are you sure I'm not gonna find you in the same position I did last time you had her here? Nor will Sonic or Sierra?"

Storm blushed "dad!" Chaos just laughed, ruffling the young hedgehog's quills so they looked like Super Sonic's "go ahead, kid." Storm grinned, smoothing his quills into their usual position "okay, see ya later!"

As he dashed off, Maria came in "what's the rush?" Chaos chuckled "Sophie." Maria smiled "did you warn him?" Chaos grinned "yeah, I made a joke out of it, but he knows I meant it."

Storm grinned as he saw the dark blue cat "Sophie!" The cat turned, and grinned "oh, hi Storm!" the two hugged, and someone said "aww, how cute." The two turned to see a silver white furred cat, with the black streaks in her fur. The cat grinned "what? No hug for me?"

Storm grinned "c'mere, you!" He grinned, and gave the cat a hug "been a while, Sangna." The three heard footsteps, and turned to see a cat that looked similar to Xerius, a bat, and a seedrian. Storm's eyes glittered "Jun, Sorro! And Midna too!"

Pretty soon, the younger members of Team Heroes came along- Kelly the echidna, Xsus the Dimension Jumper, and Cream the rabbit. The group had met up to mess around in the forest.

Xsus grinned "you and me, Team captains, okay?" Storm laughed "okay!" He looked around "there's nine of us…" a voice said "why don't you let me join in then?" The group turned to see a terracotta echidna, with a combat shirt, jacket and combat trousers. His purple eyes glittered "I'd be glad to join you."

Sangna's eyes glittered "Kuro!" she ran up to him, and he smiled "whoa, being friendly today?" the cat blushed an punched him on the arm "shut up…"

Storm grinned "now we're all here, who's up for Capture the Flag?" The group shouted in approval, and it was set up as Storm, Sophie, Jun, Kelly and Midna, against Xsus, Cream, Sorro, Sangna, and Kuro. The game was about to begin, when an all too familiar, all too annoying voice called out "oh ho! What's this? Some kiddies playing in the forest?"

The group turned, and Eggman pulled his pod in reverse "wha- it's the pipsqueaks!" Storm frowned at the nickname, and spat "get lost, Eggman. Go decorate your base or something." Eggman thought about it "no thank you, I'll be needing your energy, thank you!" Sophie frowned "you tried that with our parents. Look where that got you. Instead of you gaining their energies and killing them, you nearly killed yourself and made them immortal!"

Eggman chuckled "they have far more control over their powers than you do yours." The group turned away "alright then," Storm said, before pivoting around, bow in hand, and arrow notched. Kelly's hands burst into Artic fire, Kuro pulled on gloves that sparked with electricity. A blade of darkness appeared in Sophie's hands, one of ice in Xsus', and one of Light in Sangna's. Cream prepared to use Cheese, Jun extended her claws (a trait inherited from her father), Sorro pulled out one of the many bottles in his bag, and Midna raised a hand, vines surrounding her. Storm smirked "bring it!" He let his arrow fly, and all Light, Dark and Chaos broke loose.

Storm rolled to the side as a rocket blasted where he'd just been firing from. He yelled "Sorro!" The reply was "got it!" the cat tossed the bottle, and Storm caught it, before putting it over his arrows, nocking one and firing it, watching as it exploded against the shell of pod, but didn't do a thing.

Eggman chuckled "you won't get far like that." He pressed a button, and the pod grew legs, then arms, the turned into one of Eggman's large robots. Eggman grinned "let's see you beat this one!" He pressed a button, and everyone held their breath…

Only to let it out in surprise, as the 'bot suddenly donned a red suit with fur trims, black boots, and a hat that was also red, with a white fur trim, and a white ball of fluff at the top. Eggman growled "gah! That was the button that was supposed to let out the rockets to kill the pipsqueaks, not…" he was cut off by the robot playing the tune of 'jingle bells.' The kids slowly got over their shock, and Storm began to laugh "Eggman, you really failed this time."

The familiar voice of a twin tailed fox called "he didn't, actually. He could've killed you, but I was feeling festive, and I needed to relax after working on the Tornado." Tails walked out "presenting the Christmas Egg robo!"

Eggman growled "how dare you! Not only do you defile this machine, you have the nerve to name after one of my finest creations?!" The voice of the blue hedgehog called "by finest, you mean easy to beat? I broke more of a sweat running to escape the place than I did trying to beat that thing!"

Eggman's growl turned to a gulp "wha- Sonic?" The blue hedgehog grinned "the one and the only. Brought some friends to the party. T'will be Christmas soon, thought we'd get the party in early." Katherine, Silver, Sierra, Knuckles, Xerius, Rouge, Chaos, Maria and Shade hopped down from several places. The kids fell into rank, forming a loose circle around Eggman with their parents.

The Doctor started sweating "o-okay, let's just be reasonable here…" Storm and Sonic uttered the same words exactly in sync "get him." As the group charged, Storm grinned "Sonic! After this is over, you owe me a soda or an extra present! Your choice!" He leapt next to his parents "Storm slash!" The three created a storm, making it impossible for the Doctor to see them, and came out to attack with such random timing, no one- not even Sonic- could process their movements. The robot was as good as gone

As the final hit was dealt, and Eggman flew off. Chaos grinned "years of it, and I _never _get tired of doing that..." he turned to the kids "you guys okay?" Storm grinned "just fine, dad!" the elder hedgehog laughed "you guys are getting good at this..." Sangna shrugged "trouble follows us."

The day arrived: christmas day. The eight O'clock wake-up call was accepted, and everyone headed to Tails' workshop.

"Lizzie! Nygo! Charmy too!" Storm grinned "where were you guys yesterday?" Charmy frowned "busy." The other two just shrugged. The presents were handed out, each of the kids getting an extreme gear off their parents.

Finally, it was time for the tradition that came along most recently. Everyone went to their own places, and Sonic picked up Chip's bracelet. Everyone headed for Reunion Cliff, to remember the lives of those lost in battles.

The day was rounded off with it snowing, and everyone heading back to the workshop. Storm pretty much summed it up "this is _officialy _the best Christmas ever."

**And that's it! Merry Christmas everyone! **


	5. A Difficult Reunion indeed

**Okay, so here we are! My computer problems are fixed, but regular updates aren't likely. Sorry guys. I've had a lot piled onto me lately, so anywho. On with the show!**

**Amicus: you like CTF? Me to! That's why I put it in! Your one-shot request? I'm working on it. That was ninja Tails  
Tails: *rubs back of head* weeeeeeeeeeell...  
I'm glad you like Storm. He was pretty good for a character I thought up in a day...**

**Rya: yeah, the robo. One of my ingenious moments XD**

******Retto: there's things even I don't know, and I'm the one wirting the story, Retto. But anywho... you got snow? AWESOME! XD**

**Nomad: hope you especially enjoy this one. Yeah, the Christmas Egg Robo!  
Tails: *grins* thanks, big sis! :D  
Yeah, that was in my first story, since it's where Shadow and Chaos met again. And I'm glad you think so Nomad!**

**Note: okay, let me say something. Tis short is devoted to BlackStormNomad, my fanfiction sister. She, like all the others in the Ohana, has been a great help, and her story is what sparked this idea in my head. So, let me say this: THANK YOU NOMAD!**

**Description: chaoters 15 and 16 from ADR in Chaos' POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Chaos the hedgehog, and the characters mentioned (Nightshade the Chao, Midra the echidna) Sonic and co belong to SEGA. The Prower Family (minus Tails), Aero the vamp-hog, and Kelly the echidna, as well as the entire story idea, belong to BlackStormNomad. Katherine and co belong to BlackSandHeart, and Strife the Dark belongs to Strife the Dark 152.**

It was all going so well.

Just me, making my way to Tails' workshop after visiting my old friend, Midra. My Chao, Nightshade was my Namesake-knows where. Oh, who am I? I'm Chaos. Chaos the hedgehog. I could give all my titles, but I'd rather not.

So anyway, I was making my way when I felt a strange tug. My eyes narrowed, and my quills bristled. That presence… it was one I'd been in quite a few times before, and it was the presence of the one person I loathed more than the agent who killed Maria way back when. I muttered "_Aero_…" and changed direction, leaping through the trees like a ninja, since I'm the best out of the ARK siblings. Heh.

I came to the edge of a clearing, and saw some of my best friends, Team Heroes. The Dimension Junpers were there too, since I spied Xerius, Xsus, and my sister Katherine. For a second I felt another presence in the trees, but I dismissed it, seeing some new faces: some foxes, blue, grey, red and purple in fur colour. Then there was the blue echidna.

Finally, there was the other, besides FD, that I completely despised- Aero. My lips curled in a snarl, and I had to resist the urge to gut him like a fish. Something made me hold back. Then he said a line "even if I have to tear some hearts out along the way." My mind went "_screw it_." And I called "you _won't_ be tearing out _any_ hearts while I'm around, 'brother'…!"

My call got me a decent response. I noticed the unknown people look around, surprised. The members of Team Heroes also looked around, less confused. Shadow gave his signature smirk and chuckle, while Katherine had a grin that was almost bigger than her face. Aero's expression was priceless. He let out a growl "show yourself!"

I muttered "so be it…" before leaping down, causing Aero to back off slightly. I smirked at this, and I stole a glance at the others, Sonic, Katherine and many others were grinning. I noticed Amy was there. Then I noticed Sonic was close to the grey fox, and a solution formed in my head. I turned to face Aero, who said "it's been a long time… _Chaos_."

I smirked "indeed it has. Figured you were around," my voice was practically dripping with sarcasm "and I _can't_ resist a _challenge_." Aero growled "I thought you joined Shadow in a pit of despair." I continued to smirk "I'm not called the Original life-form for nothing, you know."

I was suddenly hugged by Katherine "long time no see, bro!" I grinned returning the hug "heh… hi Katherine." Shadow nodded to me "Chaos." I made a mock hug gesture, and said with fake hurt "what? No hug, Shadow?" He rolled his eyes as my playful grin returned "I dot hug often. You know this." I stuck my tongue out "anti-social."

"So, you're Chaos?" The grey fox had left Sonic's side, and walked up to me. I nodded "that's me. And you are?" She smiled "Robyn Prower. It's a pleasure to meet you." She offered a hand to shake, which I did with a grin "back at you." I then turned to Tails "a sister, huh?"

The kitsune nodded, pointing to the other three "these are my other sisters: Zoey, Sapphira and Alustriel." I nodded to them in turn, before turning to Alustriel "Ace, right?" The fox nodded "how'd you know?" I grinned, tapping the side of my nose "later, I'll explain." Tails then pointed to the blue echidna "that's Kelly, Knuckles' cousin." She wave, and I nodded, before turning to the red echidna "a cousin, huh Knux? So much for being the last of the echidnas…"

He shrugged "whatever." I pouted slightly, not getting a reaction from the nickname. Then I heard Aero "blah, blah, introduction. I should've taken Robyn while I had the chance." I pulled my signature troublemaker smirk "well, you never _were_ that smart in the first place."

Several whistles and calls of "ohh!" Echoed, and I resisted bowing to my audience. Not only was I the best ninja of the ARK siblings, I was also the comedian. I got both of my siblings' natures in me, so that makes me one of the best.

Aero, however, was less than amused that he was being insulted so easily "you. Me. Here and now. We settle this." I pulled another sore truth out of the bag "I've kicked your ass many times over, I'll be glad to do it again." Another voice spoke "that won't be necessary." The voice sent chills up my spine. The presence… was the same from before. A crystalline version of Shadow (the best I can describe him) with green eyes, and a cloak appeared. Sonic grinned, I guess he knew the 'hog "sup, Strife."

After a brief introduction on the hero side, Aero growled "and _who_ do you think _you_ are?" Strife turned, and said flatly "I am Strife the Dark. It will be my pleasure to kill you, Aero the hedgehog." Aero hissed "and what makes you think you can stop me?" Strife replied with a smirk "wouldn't you like to know?" Aero snarled "very well! Do your worst!"

Strife nodded to Sonic, who flashed his trademark grin, and raised his hand. We all lined up either side, myself being between Xsus, and Katherine. I smirked, and winked at him, before giving one of my best wolf glares as Aero said "is this all?" Alustriel flung a knife, and the games began.

Then it all went pear-shaped.

Just as myself, Shadow and Sonic were pulling this triple spin-dash move (and being all boss-like) an attack from Windy blew Aero into us, and sent us flying apart. Shadow got zapped by Zap, Sonic got drenched by Xsus, but I got the cuts from Xerius. The cat stared at my startled while I tried to hold a yelp in.

Then I looked around. Everyone was focusing on one point: Aero and Alustriel. The hedgehog had a firm grip, and blood was slipping down her side, from a knife wound. Robyn stood before him, and the hedgehog looked her up and down. I recoiled at thought of what he was thinking, after hearing going on about his "precious rose" and whatnot. Robyn stepped forward, and I must've blanked out.

But as I rose to one knee, I saw Aero about to lunge. Tails called to her, seemingly trying to pull away through sheer will. I winced at the desperation, and I wondered how she felt. I muttered "Robyn… _don't_… don't do this to Tails…" I collapsed again, and heard Aero "say hello to your new life, Robyn." Then all I heard was yelling, then the scream of a child. My eyes widened, and Robyn voiced what we were all thinking "KELLY! _NO_!"

From that moment, I knew it was all about to go into meltdown. Xerius helped me up, and I took one look at Kelly, before chasing after Aero. I heard sounds of pursuit, and put up a shield of water. As I raced onwards, I heard Katherine complain "oh, come _on_!"

"I knew someone would chase," Aero said as we faced off, circling, "but I _never_ expected it to be _you_, brother." I smirked "well, I'm _full_ of surprises." My adversary narrowed his eyes "_why_? Why help someone that you've _barely_ known an _hour_?" I snarled, drawing my blades "that's why you never win. Respect. Friendship. Care. Not your crappy obsessive love thing you've got." Aero snarled "it ends here!" I rushed the vamp-hog "I agree!"

I leapt over a lunge from Aero, then slid baseball style under another. The third I delivered a Chuck Norris style kick to the face, and Aero went careening to the right. We faced off, blasting a beam of energy, and I quickly overpowered him, sending him flying backwards and into a tree. I threw him into the air, back to the ground. Before I could deal a decisive hit, he disappeared.

There was ten stunned seconds, before I slammed the ground with my blades "_DAMN YOU AERO_!" There was no answer, then I heard Katherine "that's the _last_ thing I thought I'd hear coming from _your_ mouth, brother." I turned. She had a small smile on her face, but it disappeared "hey… you okay?" I shook my head, pounding my fist against the trunk of a tree, and watched as it toppled over "I failed _again_, Katherine. And someone got _hurt_ this time. This could up like fifty years ago all over again…"

Katherine shook her head "listen bro. We're _never_ going to go through anything like that again. _Ever_. There was only the three of us back then, now we've got everyone. Kelly's just about to arrive at Tails' workshop. She'll be fine. Bet on it." I cracked a small grin "thirty rings and some sugar says that statement is true." She looked at me "by the Light, you're acting just like Xsus." She held out a hand "c'mon, lil' bro. Everything will turn out fine." I grinned, and the two of us teleported back to Tails' workshop.

**So, more sibling moments. Don't you just love them? But anyway, hope you enjoyed this. The next one will atke a darker turn (hint, Nomad's shorts: short #24)**


	6. Fall of the Original Life-form

**So this is another story with a dark twist... huh. But I know you guys know BlackSandHeart's this is War, and my OC Chaos dies in it in the messed up future? Well, this is my take on what happened**

**SandHeart: *grins at the Chapter four thing* yeah, all the kids and the pairings. The hardest part was figuring out the names. But anywho...  
Chaos: I disagree with you Katherine! I'm the best, since A) I have the most powers, B) I got both yours and Shadow's personalities, C) I'm the better comedian, and D) I am most _definately _the better ninja!  
Jun: *rolls eyes* my brother is crazy...  
Kuro: *stands next to her, Sangna next to him* yeah, I'll say!  
Yeah, it's best Katherine stayed out of it...  
Maria's owned him too! And Robyn!  
Chaos: of course we are! If that's something I _don't _beat the two of you at, its story telling.**

**Nomad: that was a good idea... *burst out laughing*  
Tails: *grins*  
I'm glad you liked my take on the cahpters. I was re-reading The two, when this idea actually came to me, when Aero pulled the runaway, I thought "he's barely known her that long but the protectiveness would kick in, and he'd go chase." Of course, then it all goes pear-shaped, but that's a lesson everyone should leanrn!  
*grins at the hug* aww... Nomad! *grins* you're gonna make me blush!**

**Note: this takes place in Sonic's world, in the ruined future of This is War's timeline. No disclaimer, since there's no reason**

"C'mon, guys!" Chaos the hedgehog yelled. The hedgehog was running through the ruined streets of Station Square. Following him were his siblings, Katherine the Light giver and Shadow the hedgehog and his wife Maria Robotnik. Despite the latter being pregnant, she'd insisted on joining in.

Chaos growled as he saw his target: a bat who looked like she'd taken a walk through the cosmetic store of horrors. The hedgehog curled his hand into a fist, and swung it, releasing a dozen or so golden energy spikes "chaos spear!" Some zoomed past the bat, but five hit their target, and the bat went down. Chaos grinned, tipping the old cowboy hat on his head "and now justice-and revenge- shall be served."

He leapt over to where the bat had landed, and said "it's over, Tiane. Give in, you'll pay the price what you did to Sierra." He growled as the bat laughed "I don't see why you cared, but I can't let you do that, it would ruin Aero's plans. How about you get a kiss instead?"

Chaos shuddered "_why_ would I kiss the killer of my sister? I already have a wife, so no thanks." The voice that the three ARK siblings despised made its appearance "ah, but now you meet your death."

Chaos drew his blades, and leapt in the direction of the voice, swinging his swords. The voice suddenly moved "you won't get by for very long if you fight that way, 'brother.'" The red hedgehog growled "you are _no_ brother of mine. Now show yourself, coward!"

A black hedgehog, with green streaks where Shadow has his red, appeared. He regarded the bat "Tiane, get away from here. I shall deal with these _fools_ myself." Shadow growled, swinging his arm "I'll make you eat those words! Chaos spear!"

Without looking up, Aero outstretched his palm. Darkness wrapped around the spears, pulling them into nothingness. Chaos growled apprehensively, edging towards Maria. Shadow's expression was priceless to Aero "what the fu-?" Katherine elbowed him in the side. Shadow frowned "for Chaos' sake! I was _going_ to say fudge!" Katherine rolled her eyes "_sure_." Aero frowned "I'm here to kill you, not watch you have family argument time." With that, he threw his own set of chaos spears at the two, only for them to be deflected by a chaos shield Maria conjured up. Aero turned on her, eyes blazing "insolent _pest_!"

He seemed to notice her rounded figure, and his eyes widened, before he smirked "you are with child. My brother's, to be precise." He grinned, fangs on show "unborn children are important in the diet if a vampire. The echidna's child wasn't enough… but the blood of the child of my brother should do nicely…" Chaos stepped in front of her "you're not touching her, Aero." The black hedgehog's expression we t from annoyed to mild amusement "I'm sorry, but you and your brother shall be sitting this one out."

He once again outstretched his palm, and the hedgehog siblings both groaned, falling to one knee. Maria went to Chaos' side while Katherine went to Shadow's "what's wrong?" Chaos managed to get out "Aero… draining power… ARK bond…" Maria shook her head "he's talking about something grandfather put into all his projects: the ability to sense one another's powers. Of course, that only went into the _failed_ experiments. Aero is using that to drain them." Before she could say any more, a smacking sound was heard, and Maria's eyes rolled into her head, before she collapsed, unconscious.

Aero looked down at the golden hedgehog, before looking at Katherine "your brothers incapacitated, and your friend unconscious. There's not much you can do against me _alone_, Katherine." Katherine pulled her sword out of nowhere "there's always _something_ I can do, Aero!"

The hedgehog looked amused at her courage, before sending out his mind control powers to her "no, there isn't. Lower your sword and surrender to me. Everything will be easier for you then." Katherine's eye glazed over, and her sword arm started to droop. Aero's eyes glittered. He was about to take down all the dratted annoyance that were the ARK siblings in one fell swoop. Then he heard grunting "ah… rgh…"

Aero turned to see Chaos steadily rising. His forehead was dripping with sweat, he was gritting his teeth, and his fist was clenched "Ae… ro…" he changed his point of view "Katherine… snap… out of it! Fight… him!" He dropped as a dark aura became evident around him, but his message got through to Katherine, and Aero was blasted by a beam of light energy.

Katherine once again raised her sword, and charged. Aero dodged swing, and chuckled "you'll have to do better than _that_." In one move, he disarmed the cat, got her in a headlock type position, his fang close to her neck. He went in for the kill, but someone yelled "NO!" And a red blur tackled Aero, rugby style.

Chaos appeared next to Katherine, looking extremely annoyed (better than the alternative) "you _won't_ hurt my family, be it my siblings or my wife." There was a look in his eyes, like he'd aged ten years. It hit Katherine- it was probably the best he could do to keep standing after that drain. She noticed Shadow standing up, and Maria waking up, shaking her head slightly. Aero took advantage of the dazed hedgehog, by leaping at her, fangs extended. He was tackled in mid-air by Chaos, who snarling, acting more like a wolf than a hedgehog.

Aero grinned "you cannot hope to survive, if this is all of you, then this is the end." Chaos matched the grin with a glare "so be it, it ends the way it began, with the four of us." Aero smirked "chaos…" Chaos did the same "chaos…" the two said at the same time "_BLAST_!" Two beans of golden light shot from the palms of the two, and they were evenly matched. For now.

Robyn ran looking for the four. She knew it was dangerous, since Aero's cronies were pretty much everywhere, but she needed to find the ARK siblings. They had been selected, among others, to do a special mission, and they were supposed to be at the briefing. She found them, and said "guys! Father Darkness is waiting for you!" She took in the scene "oh…"

Chaos frowned "this is it for me…" he yelled "you guys! _Go_!" Shadow voiced for them all "_what_?" Chaos frowned "you heard me! Go! Take care of Maria and my kid!" Shadow seemed horrified "I _can't_ take _your_ place!" Chaos shouted "you _have_ to! Promise me!" Shadow stepped back "I… promise…"

Maria frowned "Chaos…" Chaos smiled at his wife "take care of yourself and the kid. Tell him his dad was a good man." He nodded "you can do this. I _know_ you have it in you." He looked at Katherine, and his beam slipped a little. He tried to even it, and said "you take care of them, you hear me? And Robyn…" the fox nodded "y-yeah?" Chaos grinned "tell Father Darkness I won't make it, and send Hydro. But tell him privately."

Aero growled "this ends _here_! I'll destroy you, then claim my prize: my precious rose!" Robyn tried to speak, but could only make a disgusted face. The two beams died, and Chaos turned. He mouthed "_go. Now_." Before turning to Aero, with his hands by his sides, and a calm, peaceful expression on his face. As everyone watched, Aero flew forward, tearing into Chaos' chest and heart. The hedgehog let out pained gasp, and thought "_at least I'll be able to annoy Sierra again…_" he found that thought amusing for his last, and collapsed to the floor, dead.

All was quiet for a second, then Maria screamed "Chaos! _NO_!" She lurched forward, only to find herself held back by Shadow. She glared at the hedgehog "let me go!" Shadow shook his head "you and the child will _die_ if I let you fight." Aero watched, amused "how touching. But Maria and the child are next on the menu." Shadow glared at Aero "mark my words, this _isn't_ over. I'll be sure to avenge both Chaos and Sierra." He held up one of the only three working emeralds that remained- his Soul Emerald "chaos… control…"

The whole city was gathered at the entrance, hopeful to see if team ARK had stopped the threat. But what they found was Robyn looking stunned, Shadow and Katherine looking away from the crowd, and Maria sobbing into Shadow's shoulder. Cosmo was the first to speak "where's Chaos?" The look in the remaining two ARK siblings' eyes told them everything. Sonic muttered "no… it can't be…"

Everyone was in shock, Xsus- or Hydro- muttered "Water Boy…" everyone could remember a good memory with the red hedgehog, and the kids- Tails' to be precise, started bawling. The only one out of the loop, as usual, was Clive the Racoon. Even Father Darkness was slightly shocked "for him to beat the hedgehog who gave even _me_ a run for my money…"

Kelly the Echidna frowned as she walked by, near to Maria's tent. She knocked on the door "anyone home?" A muffled "yes" came, and Kelly came in. The hedgehog was in the middle of a mess. The memories they had of him would be more to her than everyone else. She turned, seeing Kelly, and hid a few of the pictures "sorry, is it my turn for guard duty?" Kelly laughed "nah, I just got you some ice cream, since it always makes things seem better."

Maria laughed, and the two ate some. After a moment, Maria got up "I should help out…" Kelly looked at her "no, just because Chaos tried to be a one-man army, doesn't mean you should too. Leave that to Shadow." Maria matched the echidna's look "he said he knew I could make it through this. I have to _try_."

Kelly pulled her back into a sitting position "I know what it's like to lose someone. This is coming from the last of the echidnas. If you go out there the way you are now, you and your kid might end up dead. Take it easy for a couple of weeks." Maria frowned "what about… guard duty? My shifts?" Kelly shrugged "I'll take double. Personal favour." She got up "it's my shift now, so I'll look yours up. And remember, Maria," she turned to leave "you're _never_ on your own through these things." With that, the echidna left, leaving the hedgehog thinking that maybe, just maybe, the echidna was right.

As Kelly took up position, she stared out into the city "mark my words, Aero. We _will_ destroy you, for my cousins, and now for Chaos and Sierra. You _will_ die."

**And cut. That was slightly depressing for me to write, but... hope you enjoy!**


	7. Midra's story- Beginnings

**So, this was something suggested for me to write, so this one's for you, Rya! But let's thank those who read my slightly depressing short!**

**Retto: yeah, e too...  
Chaos: agreed  
Kid OCs: *nods, give various forms of "agreed"*  
It's okay, Retto! I'm glad you reviewed the last one!**

**Amicus: I know, right?  
Yeah, I like to have the cursing cut off... it makes everything seem light-hearted in a way... XD  
Chaos: I tried!  
Yeah, I teared up when I wrote that...  
Yep, Kelly/ Maria bonding! A friendship moment to lighten it up, and balance off the sadness! :D**

**Nomad: yep! Right there! *pokes you back*  
Chaos: *pokes Kelly* XD  
yep, so many repeats... XD  
Yeah, so sad... :(  
Maria: *takes hug*  
Yep, leave it to the hyperactive, eleven year old echidna! :D**

**Sandy:I know... *almost cries*  
You did! And it's pretty good! Perfect way to finish of the 'This is War'series!  
*laughs* lighten up, Grim! :D  
Here's a shout out to your sister- 'sup, Stream! :D (even though you're not called that anymore!)  
Thank Alvania indeed -_-'  
*laughs at Sorro***

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Midra and Kaine the echidnas, and Lyra the Fox. Xsus and Katherine go to BlackSandHeart, Kelly goes to BlackStormNomad, and Cream goes to SEGA! :D**

It was a peaceful day down at Emerald coast. As always, the sky was cloudless, and the sea was crystal clear. Waves lapped at the beach. It was the perfect day to be at the beach.

There stood Team Heroes and the Dimension Jumpers. The new recruits, who joined after a recent attempt on the Mobian galaxy, were there to- Midra, Kaine and Lyra. The former looked on amused as the younger of the group were messing around- Xsus the Light Giver, Kelly the echidna, and Cream the rabbit.

Katherine looked at Midra "which reminds me," she started. The two had been talking. Well, it had been Midra asking the Light Giver questions, but now it was the cat's turn "how'd you get to know each other?" She paused "actually, who are you exactly?"

Midra raised an eyebrow "life story for life story, basically?" Katherine thought about it "pretty much." Midra frowned "alright, here goes…"

* * *

Place: Angel Island

Time zone: past, 9 years

All was peaceful on Angel Island. The group of Shawn, Danny, 13 year-old Knuckles and 4 year-old Kelly stayed around the Master Emerald. However, on the other side of the Island, it was a different story.

* * *

Another echidna, about 11 years, burst out of the foliage. A panicked look in her eyes, and she was breathing heavily. She checked behind her, then dashed off as a dragon broke through the bushes, roaring, and lashing out, trying to strike the girl.

* * *

By the emerald alter, the group heard the dragon's roar, and Knuckles frowned "should I go check on that?" Danny chuckled "if you want to tangle with a dragon, then sure."

Knuckles shrugged, and sat down again. After a moment, he felt something, like a warning. He'd felt it before, and he asked "Danny? Remember when we got separated, and we both felt that feeling when that monster tried to attack Kelly and Shawn? Well… I got that feeling now."

Danny raised an eyebrow, and nodded "okay, so it's not just me then." Knuckles got up "we should go check it out." Kelly attached herself to Danny's leg "wanna come!" Danny told her it would be dangerous, but the young echidna refused to be denied. Finally, Danny relented "fine. But stay close."

Kelly grinned "yay!" Knuckles chuckled to himself. Even in the most serious times, Kelly always managed to find a way to make the other echidnas smile. The trio set off, wondering what was wrong.

* * *

The echidna saw the edge of the Island, and skidded to a stop, before taking a turn and heading towards the Emerald alter

_*flashback*_

_"Midra, get out!" The echidna stared at her "parents," a pair of foxes. She'd understood that they were not her true parents, but they were pretty close._

_The group had gone in search of shelter after a monster had destroyed their home. They had taken cover in a cave. Of course, it would be a dragon's cave. Now, the elders were going to sacrifice themselves so the young echidna could get away_

_"Mom… Dad…?" The little echidna was still unsure of what was going on. Her parents called to her "don't worry about us. Just run. Get to a safer part of the Island."_

_Midra wanted to help, to stay, but there was nothing she could do. Her dress floating slightly, and her sandals kicking up dust. She heard the angry roar, and pushed herself to go faster_

_*end flashback*_

Midra yelped as she tripped. She slid to a stop, and lay there, sobbing. After a minute, an angry roar reminded her that she wasn't safe yet. She picked herself up, and continued running.

* * *

Knuckles frowned as he walked with Danny and Kelly, nervous. The last time the dragon got mad, an area the size of a small village was torched. Of course, the younger echidna was excited, and Knuckles once again had to suppress a grin.

Midra continued running, once again stopping as she came to another edge. This time, there was no escape. The only escape route was behind the extremely angry dragon. It roared, and Midra yelped. She backed up, then yelped again as the ground she stood on crumbled slightly. She closed her eyes, then heard a yell

A blur smashed into the dragon, which staggered, and roared again. Midra jumped, and yelped. This caused her to get closer to the edge, and she lost her balance. With a scream, the orange echidna fell off the edge of Angel Island.

**And there's part one of Midra's story! :D**


	8. Happy Valentine's day!

**Okay! I know you guys want another chapter of Midra's story, but I'm putting it on hold, for today is a very special day! It's Vlaentine's day! I had a nice day with _my _girl, and I'm pretty sure my OCs did too...**

**Chaos/Maria, Storm/Sophie, Kaine/Lyra, and Sangna/Kuro: *blush***

***grins* so, anyway, this is a special story I wrote _especially _for tofday. :D**

**Amicus: yeah, part two will be coming out... after I finish it. XD**

**Nomad: *pokes you back again* :P  
Chaos: *laughs, pokes Kelly back again*  
*nods*  
Chaos: aye!  
*rolls eyes at Kelly* whatever helps you sleep at night, Kels.  
Yep, Kelly t four years.  
*tries to suppress a grin* yeah... you are. :P  
This does happen before Shawn goes crazy. Probably like a few hours before it or something.  
Midra: *raises eyebrow* sure, compare me to the Follower of Darkness! :P**

**Sandy: *laughs* I'm glad you thought so!  
Chaos: *smirks at the "argument* you know what I think this argument is? Radical. XD  
Midra: *shudders* how can you like dragons? Mind you, they're cool and they can breath fire and are pretty much immortal... *shrugs*  
*also looks to the comment* I know, right? :P  
*rolls eyes* Stream...!  
*matches Grim's serious look with my own*  
I know...**

**Retto: six? As far as Midra's past is concerned. The point I'm writing from, the present is nine years. She was eleven, but present she's twenty... gah, writing future past and present makes my head spin!  
Ugh... spelling erros...  
Yeah, a flashback within a flashback. I've done that before now...**

**Guest: that doesn't really work, dude. If I was gay, then I'd have either no one, or a _boyfriend_. I happen to have a girlfriend, thank you very much. So your comment doesn't really make any sense.**

**DISCLAIMER: you guys already know what I do and don't own.**

**NOTE: read at your own risk. Reading this story may cause instant death by cuteness. You have been warned *happy face* now read, my fellow writers! :D**

Chaos frowned as he took off, looking at the damage caused by Eggman. This time it took a little bit more than skill to defeat him, so most of the group that could harness Chaos energy were in their Super- or in Chaos' case, Master- form. Hence why he was flying.

* * *

The red-now white-hedgehog scanned the area, before landing. He'd been to the place several times in the last couple of weeks, all in preparation for today: Valentine's Day.

He powered down, looking around. The lake was peaceful as ever, and the various projects he'd started as part of his plan left untouched. He breathed a sigh of relief, nothing had happened.

Chaos nodded to himself. All he had to do was get the projects finished, and it would be all done. He smiled. This was his gift to Maria; he wasn't going to screw it up. The time being three in the afternoon, the Original life-form got to work.

* * *

It was around six in the afternoon/evening when Chaos stepped back from his work, his job finished. He looked at his little surprise- it was hardly little: flowers (her favourite, no less) a picnic, and some waterworks (that could be operated at any time, thanks to Chaos being a hydrokinetic).

The hedgehog nodded in satisfaction. He had done his part, and it had turned out well. He grinned. It was time to get her here. Pulling out his Soul emerald, he made a link to her, asking for her to meet him. When it was done, he put the emerald away, and stepped into the shadows.

* * *

It was near nightfall when Maria arrived. She called "okay, I'm here! What-!" She gasped as she looked around. Chaos sneaked his arms round her waist, pulling her in for a hug. He whispered in her ear "happy Valentine's day."

Maria looked at the red hedgehog "how long-?" Chaos grinned "today, three hours. In total, two weeks. I needed it to be perfect." He leaned in, kissing her cheek "now, how about we sit down?"

The two did so, and Maria said guiltily "I didn't get you anything…" Chaos grinned "you came here tonight, that's enough for me." Maria sighed "you didn't have to…"

Chaos laughed "wouldn't be proper, would it? Not doing something with my girlfriend on Valentine's day?" Maria laughed weakly "I guess…" she looked away "but I didn't get you anything… and you've gone and done all this for me…" she started to try and make an excuse for why, but Chaos put a finger to her lips "you didn't have to get anything."

He pulled her into a hug "why would I want anything else," he whispered in her ear "when I've already got you?" Maria blushed "Chaos…" she looked around "but… all this, I have to repay you somehow… it wouldn't be right…"

Chaos simply grinned "then stuff being right for a change. You wouldn't owe me anything. You came on this fine evening, and that's all that matters to me." He brushed his lips against hers "besides, I get to enjoy this to."

Maria seemed less uneasy about it all "so… what do we do now?" Chaos laughed "the sunset." He pointed, and the two watched as the sun began to fall. Chaos grinned "remember all the times we spent on the ARK?" Maria smiled "I'd almost forgotten some of them. We used to just watch the planet and talk."

Chaos chuckled, then winced as the images passed through his mind "that was when life was peaceful…" Maria laughed "seems like a different world, considering what we do now- stopping bad guys, space adventures," she glanced between the two of them, placing her hand on his "resurrection." She looked away "I remember being on the ARK, wondering if I should be counting my days, but… I don't have to any longer. I'm immortal, I've been cured… it's amazing."

Chaos nodded, and said a little wistfully "I still miss the days when we could just… be peaceful, not have to worry about saving civilians. What plan will FD come up with next? When will we have to worry about kicking Eggman's butt again?" he sighed "the price of being a hero…"

"Would you?" the question caught him off guard. He frowned "would I what?" Maria looked at him "would you go back, ignore living the life we have, and go back to the way things were, back on the ARK?" Chaos raised an eyebrow "I could never let you have the fate that would've been brought on you if that had been the case." He looked thoughtful "the question is… would you?"

Maria frowned "I don't know… I love the life I have now, but I wonder if that peace we had will ever return…?" Chaos frowned "then we go to the ARK sometime. Just us two, maybe Katherine and Shadow." Maria shook her head "it wouldn't be the same. It was peaceful, but there was a… sense of business to it. Now, it's just quiet…"

Chaos nodded, by now it had gone dark, and the two were lying on some of the blankets set out. There was a meteor shower, and Chaos grinned, pointing out two that crossed tails. The only light was that coming from the moon, reflecting off the waters. It was enough that they could see each other. Both embraced, and kissed.

When they pulled away the continued just sitting there, enjoying the peace that they had found similar to the on the ARK. Chaos chuckled "I wonder what everyone would think if they knew we were out here?" Maria smiled "they'd probably be thinking up something about us, probably rude in Knuckles' case, considering last time."

Both smiled, remembering what Knuckles and Sonic had said back when Maria had come back to life, at the end of that adventure.

_*flashback*_

_Xsus grinned "exploring?" Sonic grinned, muttering "classic, classic." Knuckles smirked "exploring, eh?" Chaos frowned, then his eyes opened wide as he caught onto Knuckles' comment "by the Light Givers! Knuckles, you weren't suggesting what I think you were, were you?" Knuckles laughed "maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. You'll never find out."_

_*end flashback*_

Maria nodded "that was the first adventure I ever had." Chaos snorted "nearly every day on the ARK was an adventure. Always finding new places to explore…" Maria chuckled "finding places you shouldn't be…"

It was only an hour later when Maria frowned "we should be getting back." Chaos nodded "before they send search parties after us." Maria stood up, and smiled, kissing Chaos on the cheek "thank you. It was a great night." Chaos' hand clenched around the small box "_this is it. Now or never, pal._"

He said "it being Valentine's day wasn't the only reason I brought you here, Maria… I have a question." He watched as Maria turned "okay…?" she seemed unsure of what was happening, and he grew nervous "_what if she says no? Was this too impulsive?_" the more loving side to him countered with "_come on! You love each other, and you've been going out for ages! Go ahead_"

Chaos nodded to himself, before getting onto one knee, pulling out the box, and opening it. Inside was a ring, silver with an emerald- a regular one- in it. The words _I love you _were engraved down either side. He began "Maria, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So… will you… marry me?"

The air was charged with nervous tension. Chaos was getting really nervous, but he didn't press. He simply waited as Maria got over the shock of what had just happened.

Maria, who had been getting mixed feelings since Chaos got onto his knee, simply stood stunned. Part of her wanted to speak, to give the answer and just hug the hedgehog, but everything had gone into shutdown. She waited until her shock died, then spoke "Chaos… I love you too. I also wish to spend my life with you. I say… yes!"

There was a brief silence, then Chaos grinned, getting up and hugging the golden hedgehog. Maria returned the embrace, and the two kissed. After pulling back for air, Chaos slid the ring onto Maria's finger. It was a perfect fit. Maria smiled "I would call it cheesy, but I wasn't expecting it…"

Chaos kissed the hedgehog again "it doesn't really matter if it's cheesy or not. I did it. You have no idea how many times I've thought about it…" the two grinned, before making their way back to their residence, soon to begin planning.

**D'aww! Chaos! I never thought you had it in you! :D**

**Chaos: neither did I...**

**Comes with being the Author's main character**

**Chaos *shrugs***

**But anyway, next post on this story _should _be part two to Midra's story. After you read this, don't forget to switch and read any of my other stories, including my most recent, "Fighting the Future" okaybye! *grins, waves***


	9. This is my true strength- the end of FD

**And here we are for another little short I wrote!**

**Amicus: I know, right?  
Knuckles: *rubs head* hey!  
Where d'you think I got that line from, Amicus?  
Cheesy rules! :D**

**Sandy: I know, it was epic!  
Chaos: *chuckles*  
Caves are epic though. XD  
*laughs* yeah, it was cool.**

**Nomad: *pokes back* POKE WARS FTW! XD  
*laughs* I guess I can't disagree there then...  
Midra: *smiles* S'okay.  
*looks at the mass of scrambled letters, numbers and symbols, trying to decipher it* uh...  
Chaos: *looks to me and gives me a hi-five, before grinning at Alustirle* Thanks, Alussie! :D**

**Retto: Chaos: *bows*  
Yes, yes I did.  
Cheesy is cool. And I like it when things I write put smiles on people's face. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Screw the disclaimer. Just get on with the epicness of that chapter! XD**

Chaos growled as he fought against FD. He roared as the two exchanged blow for blow. The two were on a cliff. Below, Team Heroes, the Rouges, Team Moon, Team Fulminata and the Light Givers were fighting against a legion's worth of Followers of Darkness.

The red hedgehog roared in pain as FD's axe caught his shoulder. Chaos drew back, one hand on his shoulder, gritting his teeth to avoid screaming. He took a look at FD, who was smirking.

The cat began to laugh "so this is how the Original Life-form fights when he's near his end." He smirked "this reminds me of the _pathetic_ attempt Zap made to try and end me. Futile, to say the least."

Chaos growled, pulling out his blades, ignoring the screaming pain in his shoulder "you think this is it?" FD laughed "my young hedgehog, I _know_ this is it." Chaos raised his blades "very well. I'll fight to the bitter end." With that said, the two resumed combat.

As the two fought, rain began to fall, disrupting both warriors' ability to see. Both went by sense, fighting blindly, yet still seeing each other. The fight, both between the leader and the Original Life-form, and the rest of the team fighting below the cliff face, seemed to become a lot more intense. This was the Final battle. For who, was yet to be seen.

Chaos dodged one of FD's attacks, dissolving into water and sliding under the cat's feet. What he didn't expect, was for FD to turn around and slash him across the chest as he reformed. The gash wasn't deep, nor was it bleeding badly, but it certainly hurt like hell.

FD smirked "what will I do when I'm finished with you…" he looked amused "state your death, and demand control over your friends?" His eyes glittered as he got a new idea "maybe I'll kill _another_ one if you… I'm sure the golden hedgehog-!" Chaos cut him off by roaring, smashing his fist into the cat's face "you _won't_ touch my wife." He clenched his fists, and Xerius-style claws made from Chaos energy formed. He lashed out at FD, making three gashes on either side of the cat's face.

FD reeled back, wiping blood from his face "not a bad move, but…" he disappeared, reappearing behind Chaos and hilt-smashing him in the back of the head "you'll have to do better." Chaos groaned, sending a harsh glare the cat's way "I beat you before. What's saying I can't now?"

FD smirked "you had the emeralds' power. Nothing more, nothing less." Chaos shook his head "I disagree." FD shook his head "if only we did not disagree. You could help me. Build an empire. The first order of business would be Robotnik, then you'd have nothing in your way! Imagine how _glorious_ it would be! And all that for just _one_ word."

Chaos raised an eyebrow "_glorious_? Are you **_kidding_ **me!? Our forms of glorious are polar _opposites_! I would never turn my back on my friends and family like that! I strive for peace, which is why I fight you. You don't want peace, you cause chaos, and crave destruction!"

FD sighed "so be it. I cannot reason with you. Therefore, I must kill you." Chaos shook his head "this can all be avoided if you just _back down_." His words fell on deaf ears, as FD was already attacking him, forcing him to backflip to dodge, and pull his swords.

The fighting continued for what seemed like ages, but was realistically only half a hour or so. Everyone was wearing out. The victor of this match would be predicted very soon.

Chaos slashed at FD. Big mistake. The Lord of Darkness dodged and exchanged his axe for a whip, grabbing Chaos' wrist and wrenching it upward. The red hedgehog dropped both his blades in surprise. FD smirked "darkness bolt."

Thousands of volts of Dark energy were sent from FD's body, crackling through the whip, and into Chaos' body. Halfway through the intense attack, FD teleported both of them to the level where Team Heroes were fighting against the Followers of Darkness. The two sides split off, watching as the two fought, one-sidedly.

After a couple of minutes, FD let Chaos go. The hedgehog sunk to his knees, before collapsing onto ground. All was silent for a few minutes, before FD chuckled, and Team Heroes stared at their fallen friend. Ugly laughter rippled through the ranks of the Followers of Darkness. Xsus spoke up "is he… is he… _dead_?"

The question hung in the air, but Katherine frowned "no, he's not. Look." Everyone turned to see Chaos twitch. His eyes opened to half-mast. It was all he could do to keep it like that. FD chuckled "and so it ends. _Pathetic_. A _useless_ being who hides behind his powers. Not even _worth_ calling a _challenge_."

All these insults swam through Chaos' mind. "_Enough_" he thought to himself. His fur took on a golden shine as he slowly stood. Pressure built up. Chaos smirked, letting the energy explode. A blast of Chaos energy was like a visible beacon for a large area around the point. Chaos smirked, eyes glowing slightly "_I'm only getting started_."

He fired off a Chaos blast. The energy seemed to cause the ground to shake. FD slid backwards. Chaos drew his blades, and FD formed two of Dark energy. The two became blurs as they fought.

Chaos drew back, and smirked. Water drew around him, and he drew some Dark energy, Light energy, Starfire and Arctic Fire onto the mix. He drew his blades, and let his move fly. FD set his blades alight with Dark energy, and charged. The two clashed, keeping each other at bay.

Everyone watched nervously. This attack would make or break the fight. Chaos had to win, or the future of both the Light Dimension, and Sonic's Dimension would end up similar to the one Sierra came from.

The two still held each other back. The air was charged, appearing to crackle with power. With a roar, Chaos overpowered FD, and nearly went through The Lord of Darkness. He did a large amount of damage, and appeared the opposite side to FD. Both turned, knowing the outcome.

They stared at each other, FD smirking while Chaos had a small grin on his face. FD suddenly groaned, his smirk turning into a look of pain as he collapsed to the floor, dispersing into Darkness as he disappeared, possibly forever.

Chaos turned to the stunned members of FD's army "your leader is no more. Return to your Home Dimension, and tell other Dimensions of us. Tell them about the wonders of this world, but if they decide to conquer, tell them this: _we are defended_."

A Follower stepped forward- FD's second-in-command "you may have defeated our leader, but we shall return when he does. But until then, we shall honour your wish. Farewell, may we meet again in battle." With that, the Followers of Darkness left.

Chaos nodded in approval, before returning to his group. He was ambushed by an almost flying tackle-hug from Maria "did you _have_ to take it to the limits like that!? I nearly broke down!" Chaos nodded, returning the hug "didn't we all, didn't we all…" Katherine scowled at her younger brother "for Alvainia's sake, bro! When I give you advice, I expect you to _take_ it!"

Chaos chuckled "I'm alive now, though, am I not?" Katherine rolled her eyes. The hedgehog had a point. He stumbled slightly, still extremely weakened by that attack. He groaned, but said "I'm alright…"

Katherine rolled her eyes "don't lie, Little Brother. I think we _all_ need some rest." No one disagreed. Chaos sighed "alright, but let me help get everyone back." Katherine shrugged "fine." Chaos grinned "cool." The four Soul Emerald users raised afore-mentioned item, and called "Chaos Control!" With that, the group disappeared, back to home, their job done for another day.

**And that... was a take on the final fight with Father Darkness. It also gives a lead in to one of Sandy's stories... which you're gonna have to wait for. :P**


End file.
